Sleep walk into my life
by Horriblefreak
Summary: Draco suffers from sleep walking and wakes up continuously in Hermione's bed. So what happens during the nights spent in Hermione's bed that caused her to have bloodshot eyes and lack of sleep?
1. Chapter 1

Draco entered the Head's dormitory to find Hermione reading as always. However, there was something odd about her. She is squirming ever so slightly every now and then.

_Maybe she is reading a sex scene in her book. Virgin know-it-alls. Can't even handle a sex scene huh? Right, I should go taut her for a bit._

"Yo mudblood. Whatcha doing there? Reading some _obscene _novels?"

"Keep your crap to yourself, Ferret Boy."

"Oww… touchy… I was just trying to strike up a polite conversation you know?"

Hermione lowered the her book to look Draco in the eyes.

"Don't need your _politeness. _You can save it for the girls you bring to your room every so often. They look heartbroken every time they exit your room."

"How observant. Care to know why? Or do you want me to show you?"

"Get lost." Hermione lift up her book again to read.

"I am just concern as to why you are squirming."

With that comment said, Hermione lowered her book again and look at him.

"Maybe I can help a bit?" Draco said with the jutting out of his willy as emphasis.

"Are you trying to suggest that we have sex?"

"And I thought you are smart. It was SO obvious."

Hermione felt anger rise in her, but she kept her cool. "Well, I would not have sex with you even if my life depended on it. Thank you very much. And as to why I am squirming, it is because I am reading a horror book."

"Very well then. Suit yourself."

Draco took lengthy strides to his room, but before he entered his room, he said loud enough for Hermione to catch, "If you need any… help… you know where to find me."

And he had to shut the door to prevent the on coming flying book from hitting him square in the face.

That night as Hermione was sleeping; she was woken by the sound of her room door opening gently. When her vision got more use to the dim moonlight and the intruder got closer, her eyesight focused on the figure of Draco Malfoy in boxers, walking towards her.

"Malfoy, what the hell do you think you are doing, walking into my room dressed like that," she hissed.

No response. Only the deep breathing of male intruder can be heard. Malfoy continued to advance to her bed and even crawled on it. Hermione tried to back away but he caught her ankle. She struggled to pry his hand off her, but his grip was strong.

"Malfoy, it is not funny. I'll count to three and if you still won't let go, I'll scream. You are clear of how near we are to the staff tower right?"

Still no response or whatsoever from him.

"One, two, th…"

Hermione felt lips on hers. Skillful lips, at that. Magical ones, even. It was phenomenal. It was **Malfoy's lips. **

Realization dawned on her as she tried to focus on the situation at hand. But Malfoy's tongue, that had entered her mouth at some point of time, is preventing her from thinking straight. She could not help but enjoy his onslaught. She tried harder to pull her mind out of this sinful pleasure and she was going to succeed until Malfoy sucked on her tongue. So her mind is once again lost somewhere and this time, too far away from the reach of her willpower.

Malfoy moved his mouth to her neck and Hermione tilted her head to give him more access. Draco laced his fingers in her hair and she his. There was much moaning and groaning on Hermione's part as Malfoy licked and sucked on her neck, leaving big and small hickeys.

Then he stopped, rolled over and fell asleep, in her bed. Hermione's brain was reluctantly dragged back to reality when Malfoy stopped working on her neck. She climbed out of bed and slept in the couch available in her room, not wanting to be anywhere near the guy who just molested her.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco awoke to a vision of red and gold. RED AND GOLD! He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked around again. Definitely red and gold. He sat up and saw Hermione curled up in a couch, asleep. Hermione, red and gold color scheme. Everything seems wrong.

_I'm in Hermione's room. I'M IN HERMIONE'S ROOM!_

And he screamed. He screamed as if his life depended on it. He screamed as if there would be no tomorrow. Basically, he screamed for all that he's worth. And damn did Hermione get a shock of her life. She jerked awake violently and fell off the couch.

"Oww… damn it Malfoy! Don't set the teachers running this early in the morning."

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Me. In your room. What happened?"

"You walked in and slept on my bed. I can't stand being near you, so I moved to the couch. What else?" _What he doesn't know won't hurt him, like he's going to believe me anyway._

"That's all?"

"What more do you want?"

"Like how the hell would I actually venture into a mudblood's room in the middle of the night and what magic did you use to lure me in?"

"**THE HELL I WANT TO LURE YOU INTO MY ROOM, YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU CAME IN LAST NIGHT AND MOLESTED ME AND THEN YOU WANT TO ACCUSE ME OF BRINGING YOU INTO MY ROOM? WHAT THE FUCK MAN."**

"I came in and molested you?"

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth. _I wasn't supposed to say that._ However, she kept her cool. Hermione lowered her hands, squared her shoulders and said, "Yah."

"Like I'll ever do that in my whole lifetime."

"Like it or not, you did it. **NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM. And stop sleepwalking into mine."**

Hermione dragged Malfoy by his hand out of her bed and pushed him out of her room before slamming the door in his nose.

_Her hands are surprisingly soft and warm. Woah! Back track back track. Bad Malfoy. _

Draco dressed and went down to breakfast. Just as he sat down Pansy came bounding over and started assaulting his right thigh with her hands. She was so disgustingly close; Draco could actually feel her breathing down his neck.

"Hey Drakie."

"Morning." _No point being horrible to her. I still need her for last minute shags._

"You free today?" Pansy drew lazy circles on his thigh.

"We'll see how the day goes."

"See you later then." Pansy stood and lightly bummed her butt against his shoulder before trotting off to touch up on her makeup.

Blaise slid fluidly into the empty space created by the absence of Pansy to sit beside Draco.

"If she puts on anymore makeup, it would become 3D." That earned a laugh from Draco. "So, how's your day till now?"

"Oh, uneventful. Pansy just stinks up my air and I found out that I actually sleepwalk. Right into Granger's room at that. And molested her."

"Man! What the hell? You sleepwalked into Granger's room and molested her? What the hell did you do? Touch her hand?"

"No idea. She wasn't too thrilled to find me half naked in her bed though. She actually moved away from me. That's a big blow to my ego." Draco speared a piece of sausage and put it into his mouth.

"That's a first for you. But it is Granger we are talking about here, she's different. And that makes her challenging."

"Don't tell me you want to go after her."

"Okay, I won't tell you." Blaise chomped down on his toast.

"Why?"

"'Cause she is challenging. Fun."

"Right-o."

"See you at lunch, Mr. All-my-classes-are-advanced."

"Cya around sucker."

Draco cleaned off his plate and downed his pumpkin juice. He wiped his mouth and placed the soiled serviette on the table. Scooping up his book bag, he stood up gracefully and exited the Great hall looking like a million bucks.


	3. Chapter 3

First up, double advance potion. Slytherin and Gryffindor. How typical. Malfoy strolled in late by five minutes as always, giving a lame excuse of needing to go to the toilet. Truth being that he was kind of stuck in the broom closet with a sixth year Slytherin. He was, of course, excused and went to sit beside Granger.

"There are seats elsewhere too, you know," Hermione questioned without even looking at him.

"I'm aware."

"Why here then?"

"Furthest from Snape."

"I thought you like him."

"Wrong. He likes me."

Thirty minutes passed with no more exchange from the duo. Out of the blue, Draco spoke again.

"Blaise wants to go after you.'

"He has good taste."

"Are you saying that you are a good catch?"

"Better than you would ever be."

"I would beg to differ. And many ladies can prove that."

"But Blaise is not gay right?"

She won. Hands down. He thought she might freak out and all, but it seems like she is more mature than he thought.

* * *

The day passed with nothing more that is worth mentioning. They both went to their respective house common rooms to catch up with their friends. Hermione return to their common room at around 9pm to see Draco sitting by the fireplace reading the Transfiguration textbook.

"Surprise surprise… All mighty Draco Malfoy actually studies."

"How do you think I beat everyone else in the level to be second?"

"I don't know…buy your way through?"

"You think Dumbledore would allow that?"

Speechless. Hermione has no comeback to that. To avoid more humiliation, Hermione starts to walk to her room, only to be stopped by Draco's voice.

"Blaise asked me to pass you this." Draco produced a letter in his outstretched hands.

"What's that?"

"Candy." Sarcasm dripping all over his voice.

Hermione took over the letter and opened it. A distinct smell of cologne filled her nostrils. She coughed.

"I forgot to remind you. Blaise has this weird habit of spraying cologne on his love letters. Apparently, he thinks that it is rather charming and sexy. I told him not to, but I guess he didn't heed my advice."

Hermione did not respond to that. She felt that there was no need to. Extracting the letter from within the envelope, she discovers a silver necklace with silver cross as a pendant. The letter was highly hilarious though. Mushy words and fluffy quotes punctuates mediocre English standard. This guy seriously needs help.

Hermione tilted the envelope to extricate the necklace and threw the letter and envelope into the flames of the fireplace. She walked towards Draco, whom she promptly realized was clad only in boxers, and dangled the necklace in front of his face. Draco looked up from his book.

"May I help you? Or are you trying to hypnotize me into shagging you senseless?"

"Tell this friend of yours that I am not interested in him and if he ever wants to write a love letter again, he should employ someone to do it for him. You should also remind him that the usage of cologne on love letters is asinine."

Draco took the necklace from Hermione and said," Sure."

* * *

Hermione retired to bed early that night and she made sure she locked the door to prevent the repetition of last night. She snuggled under the covers and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

Hermione awoke to feel someone trying to pull her pajama pants off. She tried to move but was horrified by the fact that all four of her limbs were bounded by magic and wouldn't bulge.

Lifting her head slightly she sees a familiar shade of blond hair. She shouted to get his attention. Nothing. She tired again. Nothing. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She figured that if she couldn't wake Malfoy, she would wake the teachers instead.

Her pants were pulled off her. She panicked. Malfoy's head lowered to disappear between her legs. Then she felt it. Hot tongue on her genital area through her lacy underwear. And it felt nice to her. Really nice in fact. A chilly air passes over the wet fabric when Malfoy retracted his tongue. Then the warmth returned. And left. And returned. Hermione couldn't help but relish in the maddening effect of the fluctuation of temperature around her genital area. It made her hot and caused her heart to beat faster. Strange noises emit from her voice box and escape her mouth to the air even with strong protests from her brain. The wet fabric was pulled aside by Malfoy's finger and his tongue reached out to brush her clit. That earned a gasp from Hermione. Then it brushed her again, from a different angle. Every lick was a new experience for Hermione as different angles produce different effects. When Malfoy have gone through the whole round, Hermione had groaned, shout, moan and rolled her eyes back into her head a couple of times. All thoughts of protest and seeking help abandoned.

The magical tongue entered her. Hermione's eyes widen and rolled back. The feeling was entrancing, for lack of a better word. Licking started from the left of her vagina and moved to her right. When it reached the roof, Hermione was already writhing and moaning helplessly. She thought that that was already the best that he could achieve, that was before he hit the G-spot with a come hither motion with his tongue. She screamed. She could feel something building in her and it seemed urgent to release it. All these emotions were new to her. She never got this close with a man. Short waves of pleasure wash over her every time Malfoy hit a sensitive area, and that was pretty frequent, for his skills were phenomenal, even when he was asleep. It makes Hermione think about what he could do when he was conscious. That thought didn't stay long for Malfoy has replaced his tongue with his fingers.

Pumping at a steady speed of two thrusts per second, Hermione could feel that her release was near. Malfoy slowed and gave deeper thrusts instead. The strength and speed starts to fade as Hermione was nearly over the edge. The tension in her body loosens as the stimulation waned. She was so near to orgasm, but she didn't experience it that night. Malfoy fell asleep with his fingers still in her while she lay awake, unable to move.

* * *

how is it? 


	4. Chapter 4

Draco awoke to a creamy female leg and a feeling of his fingers stuck into something soft. His surroundings look unfamiliar.

_Shit. And this time I did worse things. I am so going to get kicked out of the school. I am so dead right now. Damn it._

He wiggled his way out of bed between Hermione's legs to enter the adjoining bathroom. The bathroom door swung on its oiled hinges as Draco shut the door soundlessly. Turning on the faucet, he rubbed his fingers vigorously. Adding more and more soap onto his hands, he seems to be trying to wash the events of last night away, or at least wipe clean his memory so that he could sound convincing when he tries to deny his actions.

_Nope. Not working. Now to think of plan B._

He splashed water on his face before turning the water off. Looking into the mirror he could see 'ashamed' written clearly all over his face.

Hermione is really not a good person to trifle with. She has knowledge, reputation and power. Two of which Draco has none. At least to the teachers in this school. Dumbledore, though old, has the sharp mind of a thirty year old and an unusual talent to spot liars. Most importantly, he can't be bribed. So bringing the case to the teachers is definitely a no go. It has to stop at Hermione.

_Okay. So how do I go about gaining her forgiveness. Judging by our past, she definitely would not be too kind to me. Wonder how I should…_

"Son-of-a-bitch Malfoy, release the magic that is on me immediately! Malfoy, do you hear me! Let me go!"

A new emotion cross his face. Panic. However, he knows he has to deal with it sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, he turned the door knob and stepped into Hermione's room yet again.

"There you are. Now let me go, you good for nothing scum."

"Granger, listen to me, about last night..."

"I don't want to hear about last night. **Now let me go**!"

"If I let you go would you report it to the teachers?"

"Of course! Are you going to let me go or should I wait for Harry and Ron to discover my absence and then kick your ass?"

"I want to settle this in a civil manner, Granger. About last night…"

"**Civil? You want to talk civil with me? AFTER LAST NIGHT YOU WANT TO TALK CIVIL WITH ME?"**

Suddenly, an idea struck him. Obliviation. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Granger, you leave me no choice."

Performing the memory charm and releasing her from the magical bindings, Hermione first had a dazed expression then it seems as if she had been woken up abruptly. Spotting Malfoy in her room, Hermione said, somewhat unkindly, "Why are you in my room?"

"To tell you that you are late for classes."

"Oh shit!"

Hermione ran like a deranged woman towards the bathroom to wash up, events of last night cleanly forgotten.

* * *

sorry about the slow update. school have started and i am having a hard time trying to find time to write this fanfic. i hope you all can understand. don't worry though, i would keep on writing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Skipping breakfast, Hermione quickly made her way to her advance Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid.

"Hermione, you are late. Do take a seat quickly. We are studying a new creature today."

"Sorry Professor."

Twenty minutes into the lesson and Draco came strutting in as if he did no wrong. Hagrid was out back trying to lure the run away creature back into its pen, so he did not notice Draco's presence. Sliding into the seat behind Hermione, he observed her throughout the rest of the lesson, trying desperately to stay awake.

Hermione was fully aware of what happened last night. Somehow, the memory charm never did have an effect on her. She discovered that when her spell backfired while she was practicing. She merely played along with Malfoy to allow herself time to mull over the whole incident and not seem to Malfoy like she would help him keep the secret. Truth being, she kind of enjoy Malfoy's nightly visits. Even though it only happened twice. Each time she got to experience new things. Things she knew were wrong but were dying to try. For goodness's sake, everyone is talking about how hot Malfoy is and how good he is in bed. Even though he was asleep when he made his moves on her, it was still kind of hot in a twisted way, which made it even hotter. Seeing that Malfoy would never want to be associated with a Muggleborn, she felt secure that her guilty pleasures would not be known to the public. Stifling a yawn, she tried to bring her attention back to Hagrid.

And so this is how good girl Hermione takes her first step into enjoying bad boy Malfoy's nightly company.

* * *

Hermione tried hopelessly to fall asleep. Tossing and turning, she got tangled up in the sheets. 2 in the morning already and she didn't even had a wink. Giving up, she wanted to reach for a book to read. Then she heard faint footsteps at her door and the unmistakable click of a door opening.

_Malfoy!_ was the only word that raced through her mind. Laying as still as possible, she awaited Draco's company.

Feeling the bed sink on the other of her, she could feel Malfoy snuggling up to her back. Placing a strong arm over her waist and the other under her, he pulled her close and buried his head into her neck, the tip of his nose gently touching the hair on the back of Hermione's neck. Inhaling the now familiar masculine scent of his, she slowly drifted off to sleep in his embrace.

Woken up by the sunlight that streamed in through the open window, Draco sensed that his day would go great. Maybe it is the fresh lavender scent that is drifting through his nose right now or the familiar numbness of his left hand when he had girls over the night before.

_Back track. I never allowed girls to stay over before. I should not feel that the numbness is familiar. But why do I feel like I could get used to this? _

Opening his eyes, Draco's first vision was a mess of brown hair, distinctly Hermione's. But he did not feel disgusted. No, he felt happy and for once, contented. Why, he did not understand.

Hermione stirred and this brought Draco back to reality. She turned to face him, with her eyes still closed, evidently still asleep. Staring at her angelic face, Draco took in the beautiful sight before him. The way her long, thick lashes almost touched her cheek bones, the way a strand of hair is lying across her face now and the way her full lips were slightly open and pouting. Something changed in Draco that morning. Something he couldn't quite put a finger to.

Just then Hermione starts to open her eyes.

"Morning," Draco whispered.

Frightened by the voice of a man, Hermione jerked awake and fell backwards, off the bed. Landing with a dull _thud_ on the floor.

* * *

love me, diss me, review me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Malfoy," Hermione chided while rubbing her butt after standing up. "You've got to try to be less dangerous to my butt if you are to come here every night."

Sitting up and rubbing his sleep laden eyes, Malfoy apologized.

After a huge yawn and a long stretch, Malfoy sat on her bed, watching her gathering clothes for a shower. Turning around to go to the bathroom, Hermione spotted Malfoy still seated nicely on her bed.

"Are you not going to go back to your room and get ready for school?"

Acting like a stubborn child and pouting his lips, he whined, "I want you to bring me there."

_Oh damn, where did that came from? Oh shit, she's staring at me. Say something._

"What?" Hermione showed a quizzical face.

After clearing his throat and rearranging his facial expression, Malfoy nodded towards the door and said monotonously, "I guess I should be going now."

Draco swung his legs over the bed and placed them on the face. Bringing his body to full height, he walked in a poised manner towards the door, hoping to show masculinity.

_Nice abs, quidditch isn't so bad afterall. _Hermione thought while admiring Draco's body.

"I beg your pardon, Granger?"

"What?"

"What did you say just now?"

"I did not say anything."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I did not."

"I distinctly heard you say 'nice abs'."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"**Did not!"**

"**Did too!"**

"**Damn it, you are so immature."**

"**You started it first."**

"You know what? Just get out of here. I have no time to argue with you. I have lessons to attend."

"Like wise."

* * *

At breakfast, Hermione sat across from the two male counterparts of the golden trio, distractedly pushing around her scrambled eggs.

"Hermione, HERMIONE," Harry waved his hand in front of Hermione's face, trying to bring her out of daydream land.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Nothing much. Why are you so distracted lately?"

"Yah," agreed Ron.

"Really? I was that distracted?"

"Pretty much, to the point where by you seem to daydream in classes."

"Yah yah," Ron said.

"That bad huh?"

Both boys nodded their head.

"So what's wrong?" Harry questioned.

"Late night studying."

"But there are no tests coming up and exams are still a long way away," Ron retorted.

"You should always do consistent work, Ronald, last minute studying is not going to help you," Hermione said sternly.

"And studying to the point whereby you cannot concentrate in classes is beneficial?" Harry challenged.

"I'll take note of that. I got to leave for my class. See you in DADA."

"But it's still very early," Ron called after the retreating back of Hermione.

Harry stared at his only female friend, still a little bit apprehensive about her excuse.

* * *

Walking towards the dungeons to attend her Advance Potions lessons, a hand clapped over her mouth and dragged her into a crevice in the wall. Before she could recover from her shock, lips crashed down on hers. The foreign tongue seeks eagerly for entrance but Hermione resisted. The scent was all too familiar to her. It was Malfoy. The space was too confined; she could not seem to pound on his back nor kick him away. Malfoy pressed against her harder, hoping to her defenses down. Still resisting. Grinding his hip against hers, he earned a moan from her, taking the chance; he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Still resisting moving along to his beat, Hermione's tongue lays limp against his exploring one. As if wanting to memorize every single square millimeter, Malfoy made sure he roamed his tongue over everywhere twice. Massaging and sucking Hermione's limp tongue, he tries to engage her. Not really working. She is moving a little now, but not enough, not enough to satisfy his hunger. Rubbing her inner thighs and up towards her wet spot, Malfoy tries to arouse her. Her knees buckled and she slipped down a little, but owing to the small space and having Malfoy pressed against her, she was kept upright. And boy was she responding now. A battle for dominance began. Hermione flattened her palms on the wall behind Malfoy and started grinding her hips against his. Malfoy was struggling not to weaken against her actions. She grinded harder, not giving up. moving to her jaw line, he licked and sucked his way to the base of her jaw. She rolled her head back to grant him more access. He sucked, he kissed, he licked. He moved his way to the hallow of her neck.

"Why are you doing this Malfoy?"

He paused momentarily to answer her, "I have urges Hermione, and you are a beautiful woman."

Feeling Hermione stiffen against him, he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be someone you came to only when you have your so-called 'urges'."

Hermione wiggled her way out of the not-resisting Malfoy to pick up her bag and continued her journey to class.

* * *

That night, Hermione lay in bed and thought about the morning episode. She could not say she did not enjoy the naughtiness of it all. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Head Boy and Head Girl, missing fifteen minutes of lessons to snog in between a wall. She turned her head to her alarm clock. Two thirty in the morning, she still did not hear any sign of Draco sleepwalking. Maybe he is still awake like her, thinking about what happened.

_Nah, not possible. He is too cold-hearted to care._

A knock came from the door. Hermione rose from her warm bed to open it. Standing on the other side was the man of her thoughts. She placed her both her hands on either side of his face and pulled his head down to smash her lips against his.

* * *

haha...cliffy...romance should start soon...and I would probably make it rather rocky...anyway...you know what to do... 


	7. Chapter 7

Winding one arm around Draco to pull him in closer, she used the other one to close the door behind them. A continuation of this morning's event ensued. However this time they had plenty of space to do something a little more and Hermione aren't resisting. Malfoy encircled Granger's waist and brought her in even closer, backing her towards the bed. Falling messily onto the edge of the bed, they tried to more in a synchronized motion to the middle of the bed without breaking their connection. Succeeding miserably, they moved like some anxious eight-legged creature, but they made it to the middle of the bed nonetheless. Limbs were everywhere, as if staying in one place is absolutely sinful. Roaming aimlessly, both parties try to cover as much unknown space as possible. Surprisingly, it was Malfoy who stop in the middle of the whole ordeal to ask a stupid question.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you coming on to me?"

"Because you are not the only person entitled to have urges."

"But you are Granger; you are not supposed to have urges."

"Don't judge me before even before you know me."

Malfoy fell silent. He stared into Granger's hole of melted chocolate (Eyes!) to see several emotions floating through it. Passion, lust and defiance. Something he had never seen before in a woman. Girls he met before had passion and lust for him, maybe even more so than Granger now. But none of them had defiance. Granger is different. She wasn't trying to please him or make him stay; she was doing this for herself, not him. This independence make her sexy and worthy in his eyes. Plus she is the first woman he had ever known to be on par with him in intelligence. Then why is he debating about whether he wants to continue with this.

"Granger, are you sure of what you are doing?"

"You talk too much for you own good."

That was the answer he needed. He dived back down to meet her lips with his, giving all that he had got to please her. Malfoy had that effect on her. He makes her want to be naughty and seductive to keep him around. She started whispering naughty things into his right ear when he was working on her neck. She was pitching a tent in his pants just by talking. Her voice, the words, the sheer naughtiness of it all, he could jack off on just these. No women ever did this to him. He was always the one whispering, the one in charge, not the one who was dizzy with lust and out of control. Clothes were ripped and thrown away. Their obstruction greatly unappreciated.

Malfoy had been licking her clit and pumping into her with his fingers for nearly five minutes now. All he heard were struggled groans and bit back moans. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get a proper sound of pleasure from her. She seems to have a higher threshold than most women. His ego felt threatened. Normally, most others would have came by now, weaker ones twice. But no, not her, she was able to resist all that, and that makes her worthy of his efforts. He thought that five minutes should be enough. Pulling her to an upright sitting position, he himself lay down before her, in all his glory. She stared at him, he stared at her. That lasted for a few seconds. He got the message; she is not going to pleasure him like he did her. Oddly, he wasn't pissed. Conventionally, he would expect a return favor from his women, but no, he wasn't angry about her stubbornness, no, he was turned on.

He pushed her down to be under him and looked at her for reassurance.

"Chickening out, Malfoy?"

She was outright challenging him. He pushed into her in one swift motion, filling her womanhood with his twelve inch pride. Thrusting, thrusting, he started at a slow pace to give her time to adjust to his largeness, unfortunately, Granger was unappreciative.

"Is that all you've got? And they say you are the Slytherin Sex God."

She was doing it again. She made him feel small and incompetent. Who knew Almighty Draco Malfoy would be turned on by that. He thrust harder, faster.

"You are not giving me all that you have got, Malfoy. You are not putting in effort."

Hermione brought her hand down to his white hot ass to spank him hard. He got harder if that was ever possible. This woman turned him on to no end. He was going crazy for her and all she did was belittle him.

"Make it hurt, Malfoy. Give me all that you have got. Give it to me, give it to me!"

He got harder still. This woman was insane and he likes her for that. Thrusting furiously, he tried to show her who's boss. Her nails dug into his back, clawing madly. Finally he was getting desired response from her; he felt a great sense of achievement. He thrust even harder and the bed shook violently below them. Granger dug her nails deeper into his back, drawing blood in its wake. Both were struggling with their build up. Malfoy bit forcefully at her breast to leave teeth marks, lightly stained with blood. That went for quite a while. And they came. It was violent. Both trembled and spammed like a fountain. However neither screamed.

If it was just an ordinary man, he would have come before Granger did. If it was just an ordinary woman, she would have come at least ten times tonight. But it was Granger and Malfoy and their timing were just right for each other.

* * *

say I'm bad, say I'm bad. 


	8. Chapter 8

Just want to address some issues about my previous chapter.

About Malfoy's crazy 12 inch-er. He is the sex god of slytherin, so I guess he had to have something wow-able to the women. And let's just say, techniques just don't quite cut it, size matters…a lot…

And to reinforce my principle. Never ever let logic rule your mind when you want to enjoy a story, it ruins the fun and spoils the impact. Keep an open mind and…enjoy…

After that unbelievable night, they both got up pretty late for a weekday morning. Malfoy was, of course, unaffected and could not care any lesser. He kept trying to engage Granger in a conversation. Or at least he tried to talk but was repeatedly cut off by a deranged Granger, getting ready to attend classes. She got washed up and dressed in lightning speed and picked up her ten toner, I mean, school bag. Brisk walking to the Great Hall, she conveniently noticed the lack of students, however disregard it as her being extra late that day. Opening the doors to the Great Hall, she took in the grand sight of a big empty room. But still, she thinks that everyone had gone to class. Rushing like a blind ostrich, she raced her way to the Advance Charms classroom, only to find a smaller version of the empty Great Hall. Stunned, she stood as still as a lamppost.

"It's a Saturday, my dear."

Hermione wiped around to find Draco leaning casually against the door frame, checking out his nails.

"And why didn't you tell me that?"

"I tried to. But did you want to listen to me? NO!"

"Right. Nice of you to ruin my morning. Now I am going back to sleep."

The weekend was insignificant. Hermione tried to avoid Draco as much as possible and spent most of her time coped up in her room. Draco kept sitting in the common room, waiting for Hermione to come down so that he could at least TRY to squeeze a syllable out of her. He was dying to talk to her about that night. The only times he ever got close to her was when he was unconscious, or sleepwalking. Either way, he had no chance to talk to her. And the next morning, she is just, not there anymore.

Monday came and Monday went. Tuesday was not any better or worse. Wednesday came and it was more interesting. In an effort to answer Professor Binns question, Hermione passed out. That got Draco out of his usual classroom daydream stance. Rushing to Hermione's side, he carried her bridal to the hospital wing in record speed, much to everyone's amazement.

When Hermione woke up six hours later, the sun had already retired and the moon was shining merrily. From the scent of fresh bed sheets and pungent smelling potions, she deduced that she is currently in the hospital wing. She fully understood why she was in the hospital wing. She had over exhausted herself. All the late night activities, lying to Harry and Ron about her sickly complexion and making tremendous efforts to stay focus in class had drained her considerably, or maybe even more. Getting up to pour some water for herself, she caught sight of Draco lying asleep on the couch by the window. The moonlight streaming in by the window made him look like a fallen angel. Walking to his side, she placed a blanket, which she had taken from the empty bed beside her, to place it atop his sleeping form. Draco awoke from the disturbance. He opened his eyes to take in Hermione dressed in a flimsy hospital robe.

"You're awake."

"Yah."

"So…how are you?"

"Better than you can imagine."

"Madam Pomfrey said you fainted due to over exhaustion."

"I guess."

"It's all my fault right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well…worry no more for I have approached Madam Pomfrey for a solution to my sleepwalking problem."

"Oh."

"You going to miss me?"

"Hell no!"

"Really?"

"Maybe a little."

"You should go lay down some more."

"And you should be going back to the dorms."

"Shut up and go lie down."

Draco got up and steered Hermione back to the bed. Tucking her in, he bid her goodnight with a peck on the check. Hermione fell back to sleep almost instantly.

The next time she woke up was Friday afternoon already.

"Hermione, you're awake," Ginny exclaimed.

A relived Harry and the delighted Weasley siblings all took turns to hug Hermione.

"We heard that you fainted because of over exhaustion. You got to stop the late night revisions, Hermione."

"Thanks for all of your concerns. Yah, I think I would stop my revisions, after all, they ain't helping me," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Ms Granger, you have woken," Madam Pomfrey said, a little too excitedly. "You havn't eaten for a long time. Let me get the house elves to send something over." And she walked off, without waiting for a reply.

Hermione was discharged on Saturday morning, much to the delights of her friends and secretly, Draco too. He had astoundingly volunteered himself to help Hermione catch up on her lessons. So when Harry and the gang went to Hogmeade, Hermione worked diligently, with the help of Draco, to catch up on her work. With Ron promising to bring candies back for her to celebrate her discharge.

Draco went through what Professor Snape had taught in class and watch as Hermione tried to finish the assigned work.

"Hermione, about the other night…"


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione could sense that whatever she is going to hear is not something which she wants to talk about.

"Yes Draco? What about it?"

"Did it mean anything to you?"

"Erm…" Hermione was speechless. She could not say no, for it would be lying, and she is getting tired of that habit. Saying yes would come with lots of consequences though. She didn't know what to do. Silence seems to be the only option left.

"I know you felt something, don't lie to yourself."

Silence, except for the furious scratching of quill on parchment.

"No matter. Even of if you felt nothing you are mine now."

"Yours!"

"Yah, mine!"

"How could you jump to conclusion like that?"

"You did not provide me with anything to make a sound deduction from."

"Are you pushing the blame to me now?"

"Why are you making this difficult for everyone? You like me, admit that."

"We'll just wait and see then."

"I don't want to wait. I want you, now!"

"Demanding git."

"That's what you like about me. My confidence is my charm."

"Egoistic ferret."

"Whatever, you know you like me."

"I am friends with Harry and Ron."

"Point being?"

"It's wrong?"

"Not in the tiniest way. It makes it all the more exciting to be doing it under their noses."

"I don't like the way you say it."

"You don't have to now. One day I am going to make you see it for yourself."

"So what becomes of us?"

"Hm…how do I describe this… you're mine but I am not yours…"

"What?"

"Okay okay. I let you date other men too."

"No need. You can just swear off other women."

"You think you can handle all of me?" Malfoy placed a hand on her thigh and drew lazy circles.

"The moment I see with other women, we'll over."

"That's a bit too far." Malfoy retracted his hand.

"You need me as much as I need you." Hermione placed a finger on Malfoy's chest and it is now her turn to draw circles.

"I guess it's a deal."

Hermione removed her finger and went back to work.

"You ain't going to thank me?"

"For leading me astray? No."

* * *

Hermione hung out with the Golden Boys the next day. Having meals and free periods together, catching up on the times when she was… kind of reoccupied. Harry and Ron were enjoying her company a lot. It's been so long since Hermione had joined them in the Gyffindor common work to do homework together. Returning to the common room at ten, she sees Malfoy sitting in front of the fire place, arms folded across his chest.

"Waiting for me?" she sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder, placing a hand on his lap.

"Where were you?"

"In the Gryffindor common room."

"You should be here, with me."

"It's been so long since I spent time with Harry and Ron."

"I thought I was more important."

"But I am here now, right?"

"So?"

"You sound like a kid, you know?"

"So now I sound like kid to you?"

"A really good looking one at that." Hermione straddled him and placed her lips upon his.

Malfoy withdrew from the kiss. "You think so?" All the anger from before evaporating into thin air.

"I know so."

"Really?"

"You want me to continue stroking your ego or do you want to kiss?"

Malfoy replaced his lips on hers and they snogged. Carrying her bridal style, he advanced the stairs to his room.

"My room." Hermione said in between kisses.

"Does it make a difference?"

"Your bed is too polluted."

"Hey!"

"My room or you can put me down, now."

"Okay okay. Chill woman. Your room then."

He laid her on her bed and got ready to crawl over her.

"Wait a minute. I need to change out of my uniform."

"No need for that. You are getting naked."

"But I need to put these into the laundry basket."

"You are staying just the way you are and going no where. I can take care of your clothes for you."

Hermione laughed. Draco's needy now, she could sense that.

* * *

tell me if you want a sex scene for the next chapter, or you just want to get on with the story... cuase i am kind of bored about writing sex scenes already... seems like every other chapter in this story has one...


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was disrobed within seconds. Draco being ultra needy tonight, had been rather messy with his work. Hermione could hardly feel any skills he used to apply. But it makes it real, makes it more couple-ly. It just feels more right than his normal calculated actions. Draco was so anxious and Hermione could not help but giggle at that.

"What's so funny," Draco asked, panting rather heavily.

"You."

"Huh?"

"Just get on with what you are doing before." Hermione pushed Draco's head back down and he complied with her request. Things were heating up really fast now.

A knock came from the door.

"Hermione, are you asleep? Can I come in?" came the unmistakable sound of a sobbing Ginny.

"Draco, stop." Hermione whispered.

"Just ignore her."

"She's my friend."

"But I am your love."

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered sternly.

"Okay Okay."

Draco left by the adjoining bathroom and Hermione quickly dressed and let Ginny in.

"What's wrong?" Hermione lifted Ginny's tear-stained face to meet her eyes.

"Harry…Harry… I saw Harry in Lavender's bed." Ginny broke down and sank heavily to the ground.

"Oh, my poor friend." Hermione sat down beside her and embraced her needy friend, whispering comforting words as she rubbed her back.

At this point of time, Draco came in with a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket. He offered the cup to Ginny. Hermione noticed gratefully that he had put on a shirt. Ginny lifted her head to see the owner of the outstretched hand, only to be momentarily surprised by Draco.

"Drink up and sleep on it. You can worry about this in the morning. Take a day off with Hermione or something. Get over the shock first before doing anything."

Ginny stared at Draco, wide-eyed and stunned. Then she relaxed and took the cup of chocolate.

"Thanks." Hermione replied for Ginny. She too, was shocked at how sympathetic Draco was to her friend.

At that precise moment, Blaise chose to enter common, preparing to call for Draco. He caught sight of Draco standing at the open door of Hermione's room, a blanket in his hands and a finger placed on his lips, signaling for Blaise to shut the hell up. Blaise mounted the stairs and stood adjacent to Draco, taking in the sight before him. Ginny Weasley seated on the floor, with Hermione by her side, nursing a cup of hot drink. Looks rather like a typical "ditched-friend-of-the-family-coming-over-for-a-visit", Draco being the husband, Hermione the wife and Ginny the ditched friend. Leaving the blanket with Hermione, Draco pushed Blaise out of the room and shut the door gently behind them.

"Did I miss out on something?" Blaise questioned once they entered Draco's room.

"Ginny saw Harry on Lavender's bed."

"Ho-ho…A-class gossip man."

"Shut up Blaise. Not so loud."

"What the hell? Are you in love with the Weasley or something?"

"Fuck it man."

"Then it must be the Gryffindor princess."

"So, why did you come here?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"What?"

"Don't act stupid too."

"What do you want, Blaise?"

"I want to know if you have fallen in love with the Gryffindor princess."

"Maybe."

"You know I was after her."

"Sorry mate."

"Never mind. I guess we could always share."

"You're sick."

"Geez man. I was just kidding. You can have her, I am after someone else now."

After Blaise left, Draco went to check on the girls. Before he could knock on the door, Hermione opened it and stepped out.

"How is she?"

"She just fell asleep. She decided to take a day off tomorrow to calm herself down."

"I see. You taking the day off with her?"

"She said that there is no need for that. She could manage on her own."

"I'm bushed, let's go sleep." Draco tugged Hermione in the direction of his room.

"I'm too tired Draco, I can't do it tonight."

"I promise you no funny business. We are just going to sleep."

"Really?"

"You want to try for yourself?"

Draco kept his promise that night. They did not have any funny business. They only slept together, hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**_You were responding too positively to someone who is not me. That was like a stab to my stomach. Now with blood oozing out of my system like a monsoon rainfall, I doubt I would have the strength to hold on to you anymore. _**

_I jotted that phrase down in my notebook as I watch Pansy crawl all over you in the Great Hall. It was bad enough that you were not resisting it, but you had to respond to it? That was too much for me. _

Hermione made a lame excuse, which hardly concealed her distractedness, and left the Golden Boys to their dinner. Harry wanted to call her back but Ron did something highly unexpected of him. He pulled Harry back down. With a stern shake of his head, Ron expressed that they should just Hermione to her problems. She would come to them if she needed their help.

Hermione's hasty exit was not left unnoticed at the Slytherin table. Blaise elbowed Draco to get his attention and pointed at the retreating back of Hermione Granger. Draco excused himself from Pansy's clutching claws and left in search of Hermione.

Surprise of all surprises, Hermione is in the Astronomy tower. She was just sitting there, playing with the hem of her shirt. Draco cleared his throat to make his presence known. Hermione remain silent and unmoving.

"I gathered you saw me with Pansy."

"Uh huh." She was eerily calm.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"First give me your reason then we would talk. I want to see how creative you are."

"She is a spy for my mum."

"Couldn't you be more creative? Say something stupid to humor me at least. Like you are peddling drugs to her or something."

"You want me to lie?"

"If it sounds nice, yes. I'm starting to want to commit to this relationship, but you have disappointed me greatly, Malfoy."

The voice of her calling him by his family name again chilled him to his core. He never knew the true power of words until today. It was not even loud. But it was so powerful. It was heart wrenching. It was heart breaking. It was so hurting.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing. I do not need anything from you anymore. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

That was it. The end of whatever they had started not too long ago, destroyed by the obligations of a pureblood wizard.

Hermione pushed past him to exit the tower, preferring to seek solace with the heart broken Ginny still receding in her dorm. However when she opened her room door, she did not see a sad Ginny. No, she saw Ginny on Blaise's lap, engaged in a battle of the tongues.

"Great job guys." Hermione voice was drenched in sarcasm.

Ginny turned at the sound of Hermione's voice just in time to see her closing the door.

"Hermione, wait." Ginny caught up with he in the common room. "I can explain."

"I don't need your explanation. Who you date is your own freedom; I have no say about it. I just feel sorry for Harry."

"You confronted him huh?"

"Yah. And guess what? He was drugged by Lavender, he did not do it on his own free will. A guilty Lavender admitted to that when I went to ask her what happen."

Guilt-stricken, Ginny did not try to stop Hermione when she left the dorm through the portal.

"Gin," Blaise called from Hermione's door. Ginny did not answer but ran out of the dorm instead.

Hermione sat under the tree by the lake and indulge in the quietness of the area. She needed to unwind badly. It was so long since she had any peace. Leaning her head against the tree truck and closing her eyes, Hermione listened out for the sounds of the insects, the murmur of the creatures from the forbidden forest and the rustling of leaves against the light breeze.

She should not have gotten herself tangled up with Draco, which was not a wise decision. But he was the only guy that made her feel like a woman, noticed her as a female. She felt flattered then and she just wanted to have some fun. She would not go to the extend and say that she loves him. No, she doesn't, but she likes the company of him. She is beginning to weaver in her decision to end off with him already.

_Don't give in Hermione. You can't be stupid and let him do what he wants with you like that. _

Hermione sighed audibly and sat there looking at nothing in particular. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

i hope it is not too crappy.


	12. Chapter 12

The weight of a chirping bird on Hermione's shoulder woke her up from her deep slumber. Opening her eyes, she realizes that it is dawn already. Funny, but she seems to be leaning on somebody's shoulder. She remembered clearly that she was alone last night. Then the all too familiar scent entered her nose. Malfoy.

Hermione quickly stood up, waking Malfoy with her movements. Picking up his robe that had covered them through the night, she threw it back into his face and stormed off.

"Hermione." Malfoy was too fast for her, he had gotten hold of her wrist before she could get away from him.

"What do you want?"

"A chance."

"How so? It was just not too long ago that you had promised me you would at least be loyal. I was skeptical about it. But after the night before, when you were so kind to Ginny, I thought I could commit to this relationship after all. Guess what? You had to break your promise a SINGLE day after I started to believe that you weren't so bad after all. It hurts you know? When what you believed in just dropped to nothingness like that in such a short period of time."

"I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Honest. Pansy and I have an arranged marriage, which I desperately want to get out of. I like you, Hermione, and I believe I could love you. Just give me a chance."

"Till the day that you learn to be loyal, don't approach me for a chance. And if you take too long, I would just get another guy."

Hermione shook her hand out of Malfoy's and just left him standing there, as she walked away without as much as a glance back.

Draco was quite depressing in the next few days. It even influenced the whole of Slytherin to lose their edge. Pansy tried to cheer him up by being her slut-y old self. But all he did was shrug her off. Even Blaise was at his wits end to even force a syllabus out of Draco's mouth. However, every morning and night, Draco would tack a letter on Hermione's door, begging for forgiveness. Draco suspects that Hermione threw them out without even reading them, but he still continued, hoping that one day she would relent. Days dragged by, and Hermione's nonchalant behavior got him more and more depressed. He even went to the extend of skipping classes and locked himself in his room. It got to the point that Hermione became worried. It seems like he has been skipping meals too.

Blaise had approached her once and talked to her about Draco. He said that as much as Draco had a play-boy past, he had never seen him so depressed in his whole life about a girl. They came and they went, he never minded at all. But this time, he was really out of himself. She felt guilty for causing him so much hurt. She believed that he had learnt his lesson, but can she be convinced that he had changed for good? She didn't know. Should she give him a chance? Maybe she should, he had suffered enough.

Three weeks into their dramatic separation, she wrote him a letter. Telling him that she forgives him. They could still be friends, just friends, until she is convinced otherwise. She hope it is enough to get him into his normal self again, or at least to start eating again.

It was two in the morning when Hermione decided that it was the best time to tack the letter on his board. She did not want to meet him face to face yet.

She reaches his door just in time as he opened it. Draco looked haggard. He was unshaven and had a mess of hay-like substance as hair.

"Hermione!" Draco grabbed her hands like a hungry man grabbing his food. "Hermione!"

* * *

i hope this chap clears up some stuff for you guys...i try to update as often and as fast as i can..real sorry...but school has been a bitch to me...please be patient...


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione looked at the half deranged man in front of her. He was once such a confident person. Arrogant even. And he is now reduced to such a state. All because of a few words from her.

"Forgive me Hermione. I never meant to hurt you I swear. I promise never to talk to any other girls except you anymore. Please forgive me. Life without you is a living hell."

Hermione had an overwhelming urge to forgive him. To bring him out of this ordeal that she had gotten him into. She wanted to say, I forgive you. But her tears had made it hard for her to speak. She could only nod. And that was enough to drive Draco hysterical with joy. He practically jumped and pulled Hermione into a kiss.

"Ow, Draco. Your stubs."

"Right, sorry…I will get it shaved right away."

They entered the bathroom together. When Draco picked up the shaver, Hermione took it from him and started shaving for him. Circling his hands around her waist, he waited patiently as she cleared off the offensive stubs.

It was a slow process. Normally Draco would only have taken four minutes, but that night they took ten. And Hermione had cut Draco several times. He didn't mind at all. No, he sort of treasured those cuts anyway. It reminded him of her love and care. After she dried him with a hand towel, he started kissing her again.

Hermione pulled back and slap him. Then she giggled. He growled.

"You want it rough? We'll have it rough. I have waited for so long baby."

Hermione faked distress, "Oh dear, what am I to do?"

He threw her on to the bed and pounced on her. Harshly putting his weight on her, he groped and bit her all over. She clawed at his back mercilessly. And if he got to a place that is sensitive to her, she would dig her nails in, drawing blood sometimes.

Their lips got bruised by the fierce kisses and all over their bodies were scratch marks, bite marks and red, hot slap marks. Clothes were torn, hair fizzy from all that pulling and running through. It was not a pretty sight really. Desperation and pent up lust was written all over the scene.

Hermione was already tied to the bedpost with Draco's school tie after the foreplay. She was gagged and "helpless". That was a big turn on for Draco. He had never tried such stunts before. He felt renewed even though he had not eaten for one whole day.

He un-gag her and pressed his lips on hers, sliding into her at the same time. She gasped into the kiss. Moving slow at first, he gave her the pleasure of high friction and irritation of the slow speed. Flushes and flushes to joy were punctuated by soft moans from the two. When Draco could take it no more, he increased the speed.

Thrusting and thrusting, he could feel Hermione creaming around him. He kissed deeper to silence her loud moans and gasps. Friction has been reduced, but it was compromised by the high speed.

Hermione came screaming into Draco's mouth and Draco came soon after. They were thrusting for five minutes already and their backs were starting to ache. Hermione resisted when he wanted to draw out of her, so instead, he embraced her while still residing in her.

"What if I don't forgive you forever?"

"I would wait forever."

"Are you going to starve yourself to death?"

"If it works, yes."

"You are so dumb."

"For you, I will do anything." He leaned his forehead on hers and rubbed their noses together.

She poked his chest, "Glib talker."

"Don't you like me better this way?" he tickled her, causing her to squirm around in his embrace, bringing new sensations into their respective groins.

They had another session that night. This time not as rough. More loving, less haste.

* * *

sorry for the long update...i apologise...but school is like shit to me right now...


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks into their renewed relationship, Draco's mother eloped with a man. This automatically means that Draco inherits all of the Malfoy assets and found his freedom. Hermione was definitely elated for him. And to celebrate such a joyous occasion, Draco had a surprise for Hermione.

Planning a quiet dinner for two in their dorm, Hermione was pleasantly surprised that Draco could actually cook.

Halfway through the dessert, Draco opened his big mouth.

"Hermione…I think it is time we go public about our relationship. I am finally free and can commit myself to you fully, both physically and mentally in public."

"Are you serious? This would create a huge impact on both our houses."

"It is time they learn to accept our differences and work together as a school. We might be the perfect role model for them."

"I don't know…"

"It's Harry and Ron right?"

Hermione kept silent as she played with her peas.

"Why don't you tell them first and if they are acceptable with it, then we go public."

"Really? You would wait?"

"For you, anything, except castrating myself. Then it would be a big pity for you, won't it?"

Hermione slapped Draco on the shoulder and they carried on with their romantic dinner for two.

Hermione decides to tell Harry and Ron the big news at breakfast tomorrow. And through the night, she kept rehearsing her lines and go through every possible reaction that they might have and her counter actions. She thought she was ready, but the next morning was a whole new thing.

She felt unbelievably nervous. Palms were sweating, mind spinning in all sorts of directions but never the right one. She tried rehearsing her lines again; they never did come out right anymore.

7.15, it's time. Hermione knew that she has to do what she needs to do. Taking a deep breath, she exited her room. Draco was already waiting downstairs, to give her moral support. They have decided last night that they would not enter the hall together. They do not want to cause a stir before Hermione even made the announcement. Draco has kindly proposed to skip breakfast so that Hermione would not feel pressurized.

Hermione's confidence is dwindling by the minute. Since the first step that she had taken out of her dorm, it seems like every stride she takes, she lost some confidence to the environment. Every breath she expels seems to contain some confidence. At every pore of her skin, confidence seems to seep out of it. Hermione starts to get jittery as she approaches the door.

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and sat down in front of Harry and Ron.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make."

"Yah Hermione?" Ron replied absentmindedly, concentrating more on dissecting the omelet in his plate.

Harry was still very distant due to the breakup with Ginny when he found out that she and Blaise were fooling around behind his back.

"I am dating Malfoy."

Ron spewed his omelet out of his mouth and Harry finally regarded Hermione's presence.

"It's not funny Hermione; you've got to work on the humorous side of you." Ron went back to eating, brushing off the statement as a joke. Harry went back to dazing.

"I'm not kidding." Hermione said, barely above a whisper.

Harry suddenly got very agitated. "First Ginny, now you. What is wrong with you girls? Are there no more good guys around? Do you have to go to the extend of finding a Slytherin guy?" Harry stood up and started shouting at Hermione. All heads turned to their direction. Hermione was crying and Harry's red in the face.

"Harry, please." Hermione begged him to calm down. But Harry would not relent. He started shouting even nastier things at Hermione.

In the end, Ron stood up and dragged a deranged Harry out of the Great Hall. Surprisingly, instead of narrowing his eyes at Hermione, Ron gave an apologetic expression.

After Harry left, Hermione noticed that everyone is still looking at her. She suddenly felt too embarrassed to remain in her seat. She too, left the Great Hall, still crying.

Falling into the arms of Draco when she reached their dorm, Hermione sobbed heartily into his chest, mumbling incoherently about the incident in the Great Hall. Draco listened patiently to the sobs and mumbles, waiting for a chance to cut in, none came at all.

* * *

A few weeks after the big uproar, people no longer talked about the incident anymore, or at least not at every chance they could. Or maybe Hermione had learnt to tune them out. She was still seeing Draco in the secret, Hermione wanted to talk to Harry and Ron first. But they wouldn't talk to her. At least not Harry and Ron always follow him around. It pains her heart that her best friend would not talking to her anymore. And she still ponders about Ron's strange expression.

On a particular Wednesday afternoon, Draco strangely managed to get Hermione in the mood for a little fooling around. Looking for a room to continue their little adventure that they have started on their way to lunch, they wandered into a secluded part of the castle. Dusty floors and cobwebs suggested that this place was not highly frequented, but a slightly cleaner pathway in the corridors also suggested the occasional visitation by certain someone-s.

Opening the third door down the corridor, they accidentally barged into an occupied room.

"Ron" "Pansy" Hermione and Draco exclaimed surprised at the unlikely couple they have just barged in on, and I would say, in a rather compromising position too.

The occupants turned their heads to the intruders. "Keep this from Harry," Ron begged. Pansy just went on with her work on Ron's neck. Hermione giggled and nodded, pulling Draco out into the corridor again and closing the door.

They tried another room. Still occupied. And this time, it was an even greater surprise. They barged in on a threesome make out session. Participants include Harry, Ginny and Blaise.

A silent agreement of swearing to secrecy was communicated from their eyes. Draco and Hermione left the three to themselves. And finally decided to just do whatever they had to do in the comfort of their beloved dorm.

That night, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Harry and Ginny all got an owl message from Draco and Hermione, asking to meet at the head's dorm for a discussion.

They all arrived on time and gave their side of the story, clearing the doubts Hermione and Draco once had when they got surprised this afternoon.

* * *

The friends are now back together again. Setting aside their differences in the past, they find that they actually click very well with each other.

On Draco's and Hermione"s wedding night, after they just had rendezvous sex, they lay in bed thinking about the past.

"I can't believe that I sleep walked into your room. You sure you didn't drug me?"

"You didn't just sleep walk into my room. you practically sleep walked into my life."

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

i purposely decided to not fill in the part about why Ron, Pansy, Harry, Blaise and Ginny got together...you can think about it yourself...

from now on...i am no longer writing full length stories like this anymore for school is too much a bitch for me to continue...so watch out for my one-shots instead...


End file.
